She's Mine
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: ONESHOT She laughed in disbelief “Are you proposing to me all mighty Hyuuga-san?” yes you heard right, Neji is proposing, to who? NEJITEN DUH! Attempted fluff PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**Hi everyone!!!**

**this is my second nejitn fanfic. MY FAVORITE PARING!!! **squeals****

**Neji: get to the point.**

**Me: party pooper **

**Neji: hn**

**Me: Neji is kinda OC and this is my first attempted fluff for Naruto (I am taking a break from all the sadness). So Neji it's your turn.**

**Neji: she doesn't own Naruto, me nor **_**My Tenten**_

**Me: Sheesh! Your possessive **

**Enjoy!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neji's POV**

Me and Tenten are once again training. Sweat was now dripping off of Tenten's face and I watched her shake it off with such gracefulness. I knew her personally, inside and out. Her body seemed to have given up physically; now she's only running on sheer willpower and determination. This is exactly why I admire her as a teammate, as a comrade, as a friend and maybe even something more.

She was a breath of fresh air or a melody in a song. She wasn't the most beautiful flower in the bunch, I admit. But she in her own way was indeed special. I mean who could stand training with me every day and every night? She's always there for me, as strong and confident as ever. And what does she get? The classic "cold treatment" from yours truly.

…

_She stands by me_

…

"Neji, are you alright?" Tenten's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Hn, Let's go"

She smiled; the smile that I've learned to love.

"Just lead the way."

I led her to the Hyuuga compound. We walked in silence but, not in an uncomfortable way. When we're together; we never had to use words to express feelings, we could simply look into each other's eyes and feel each other's very emotion.

…

_She understands me_

…

We finally reached my room and laid on the bed. Tenten leaned on her pillow (My Chest) and started playing with her hair.

"Neji?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"How long will we last?"

Her question shocked me, and I was literally confused. Yes, I the great Hyuuga Neji is well, confused. Us? Does she mean…

"You know, you, me Gai and Lee"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just" she took deep breath "Everyone's growing up; I mean, Sasuke and Sakura are married, Shikamaru and Ino are engaged plus Naruto and Hinata are getting serious"

I sighed. We weren't technically dating. Moments like this are kept secrets between us, are other teammates and some of the Hyuuga clan (they got suspicions)

…

_She loves me _

…

I nuzzled agents her collarbone, and inhaled her sweet scent "Don't worry, we'll last forever"

I heard her laugh in disbelief "Are you proposing to me all mighty Hyuuga-san?"

"……………………….."

My mind was swirling right now. I was debating silently; me marry Tenten? Yes, I would admit that thought fantasized. But was I ready?

"Come on Neji, we're going to grow old eventually. We're together every day; and besides we can't keep _us_ a secret _forever_"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I felt like such an idiot right now. Sheesh! And they call me a prodigy, the smartest of the smarts, the best of the best.

She humped and turned around; back facing me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her possessively; making her face me.

…

_I love her_

…

I kissed her, molding our lips together; our warmth mixing together. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist while, her arms reached up clinging around my neck. After a few minutes we broke away panting.

I smiled at her "Hey, I never said I wasn't proposing"

She kicked me, really **hard**, in the… well I think you could guess…

….

…

_Love hurts _

…

…

"**SHIT!!! **Tenten that hurt lik-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because; she was now rolling around the bed laughing; while tears streamed down her eyes.

"………………."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH" she looked at me "Hey you got to admit you deserve that"

"………………."

"Don't go sulking on me like that, I am your_ fiancé_"

I growled "If I can't reproduce it would be your fault"

She smiled "If you can't reproduce; people would thank me"

I smirked "I am sure you won't"

She blushed crimson and waked me playfully "pervert"

"Ya" I laid her on my chest, and started stroking her brunette hair; which was out of her usual twin buns. I then pulled out a velvet box from under my pillow, and opened it.

She smiled "You do know Hyuuga; you would have to do it the right way?"

She was right. I owe it to her, for everything; and this is the least I could do for her.

I grabbed her hand possessively, and starred into her eyes. Brown met White. My heart was pounding really fast right now, but I knew I would never regret anything. I parted my lips slightly.

"Tenten would you do me the honor, of marrying me?

I saw her slipping her finger into the ring, her eyes brightened and a sweet smile rested on her face.

"So……. It's a yes right?'

"Of course, Neji!" Tenten laughed, now admiring the ring on her finger. "You know, for a genius you sure are dumb"

I kissed her lips once again, this time with more urgency. She kissed back playfully; tangling her finger around my hair.

(A few years later)

"Neji, you know it's funny; but I always knew destiny, would put us together."

"Fuck Destiny, all I want is for you to be happy."

_And she's mine_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sucks no? I honestly don't like it myself. Well that's what I get for writing fluff, or trying to. **

**Anyways…**

**Like?**

**Hate it?**

**Please Tell me about it!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
